


Animations: Head Slaps Season 4

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete (animated) list for all season 4 headslaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animations: Head Slaps Season 4

Total Count: 13

Gibbs slaps Tony: 5 (one time with a cell phone, one time with a clipboard in his hand)

Gibbs slaps Tim: 1

Tony slaps Tim: 4 (one time Tim hits back right away, one time Tony slaps self on his forehead, then slaps Tim)

Gibbs slaps Tony and Tim at the same time: 1

Abby slaps Tim: 1

Tim slaps self: 1

The episode with the most headslaps is 4.1 "Shalom" with three slaps, followed by 4.6 "Witch Hunt" and 4.11 "Driven" with two in each ep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My favorite Headslap of the season is from 4.11 "Driven".  
During the sexual harassment seminar, Tony asks if it`s okay to slap one on the back of the head, then slaps Tim to show what he means. Tim hits him back right away (I bet that hurt Tony, eh? *snickers*)  
It`s not only the slapping that cracks me up, but also the giggles and laughter we can hear in the background during the scene.

And of course the Gibbs stare of doom Tony gets after, of course he then denies that this ( a slap) ever happened, tehe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The most uncalled slap is from 4.1 "Shalom" when Gibbs hits Tony while holding his cellphone. I LOVE the way Tony talked to Gibbs in that scene. Gibbs tried to pretend nothing`s changed, being allowed to slap left and right included.  
NEWSFLASH GIBBS:  
It DID!!!  
You can`t just walz in and demand Tony to behave like he did before you left. Tony`s changed. IMO, for the better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4.1 SHALOM**

Tony hands over gifts for the team. Tim gets a CD

Tim: "The very best of David Hasselhoff"  
Tony: "You don`t like it?"  
Tim: "I repeat: The very best of David Hasselhoff"  


 

Tony: "McGee, the BOLO we put out yesterday? Any hits? You completely forgot about that, didn`t you?"  
Tim: "This one`s one me"  


 

Tony: "This is my team now, Gibbs. My rules. And DiNozzo`s rule no.1: I don`t sit on the sidelines when my people are in trouble. You got a problem with that? Then let`s remember who`s got the badge and who`s the civilian"  
Gibbs: " Are you done?"  
Tony: "Yeah"  
  
Gibbs: "I was gonna say: Get McGee. I`ll meet you there."  
Tony: "You know I could arrest you for striking a Federal Officer"  
Gibbs: "I know that."

  
**4.6 WITCH HUNT**

Tony: "We need to run our dead guy`s photo against mugshots"  
Abby: "Give me ..."  
  
Tony: "... the camera, McGee"

Tony and Tim: *STARE*  


  
**4.9 TWISTED SISTER**

Tim: "Boss, don`t try and talk me out of this"  
  
Gibbs: "Never let someone manipulate you like that again. Not even the Director"

  
**4.10 SMOKED**

  
  
Gibbs: "You snooze you lose, DiNozzo."

  
**4.11 DRIVEN**

Tony: "What if you slap someone on the back of the head like this ..."  
  
Tony: "... would that be considered inappropriate behavior?"

Tim:" What about the video from this morning, when she died?"  
Tony: "Oh yeah ... (slaps self) ... why didn`t I think of that"  
  
Tony: "... someone errased it"

  
**4.14 BLOWBACK**

  
  
Abby: "I was just doing what Gibbs would do if he were here."

  
**4.16 DEAD MAN WALKING**

Tony: "Let`s see what we got in here."  
Tim: "Bodyparts?"  
Tony: "Gym Clothes"  
  
(ADD: I`m not sure why Tony received the hit in this scene. Maybe Gibbs wanted to let him know he was there. Of course, my little shippy heart says Gibbs can`t help himself, and just HAS to touch Tony at times, even if he`s only making physical contact with a clipboard in hand *snickers*)

  
**4.19 GRACE PERIOD**

Tony: "An assisted suicide of a suicide bomber whose suicide was before his suicide bombing. It's like how much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck..."   


  
**4.22 IN THE DARK**

Tony: "Abby´s processing evidence from his office. She nearly bit my head off when I poked it into her lab to check on her"  
Tim: "Quit drinking caffeine"  
Zive: "Abby?"  
Tony: "Abby Scuito?"  
  
Tony:" Yes, Boss."

(ADD: Once again, I`m not sure why Tony got hit. IMO, they all deserved a *focus, damn it* slap. But then, Gibbs can only slap two of them at the same time. Maybe two slaps and a kick next time when all three deserve a wake-up/or focus slap?)

CUE SHIPPY HEART: it was just time for another physical contact, simple as that ;D


End file.
